In This Strange,Yet beautiful world
by xXx-Lilac of Damnation-xXx
Summary: Gaara x Itachi, the Chronicles of their romance , a yaoi story
1. Six Months

:: DISCLAIMER:: Ok I don't own Naruto , the characters or any aspect , because if I did I'd be in a four way with Itachi, Gaara and Orochimaru in my bed right now, but all that's in my bed is an Itachi plushy. Im lonely . . . .cries and hugs Itachi plushy

Chappy # 1, Six months

Six month. Six months sense you found me in six months I've become a different person entirely.

"Gaara? What are you thinking about, you seem sad." Itachi asked concerned by the look on his boyfriends face. Gaara stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the spot on the rooftop his beloved Itachi stood.

"I'm fine just thinking, how about you, how are Naruto and Sasuke? Referring to the visit Itachi paid them after Sakura and Orochimaru's wedding.

"Their fine they 'wish us the best' like the think we'll break up any minute"

"Well that's how they are, they care about us. Itachi do you know how long . . . we've been together?"

"Yes, six months 3days, did you think I didn't? "

"No, its just . . ."oh know what do I tell him 'I thought you'd have hated me by now??? No it wont be like this I love him too much.

"Itachi, love you, you may not see it, you may call this a fling, but the truth is I love you."

"Gaara, you thought I didn't love you? That's not true . . ."his voice trailed off then I felt soft, large, yet gentle hands around my waist " Gaara , I love you , I'd die for you and I'd kill for you."

"You just like killing stuff, but I know what you saying" I felt a arm sweep my feet out from under me

"No you don't, because if you did you'd have striped down right here, now I have to pick you up , and drag you to the bedroom, how to you think my poor old back is going to feel?!"

"Itachi you not old, your perfect, in **every** way, you always know what to do, and I love it, you know everything about me."

"Fine I'll just show you how much I know about you" and I felt his warm soft lips touch my forehead right in the center beginning a trail of kisses down my face to my ear where he bit it gently I let out a little moan "Itachi you know what that does to me"

"yes and I always love you reaction, do you know what **that** does to me?"

"Itachi" I sighed but before I said any thing else he captured my mouth with soft gentle kisses. Before I could object ,which I wouldn't he opened my mouth and sliped hid warm tongue in my mouth forcing mine into his mouth , beginning to take my clothes off

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"We're still on the roof of the apartment, let's go inside"

"fine , but to make sure you don't run away . . ." I felt the motion of an arm under my shirt and before I knew what he was doing , he stole my shirt and its cold out, he ran into our new apartment with my fave shirt , and I'm freezing cold

"Gaara why don't you come inside and I'll warm you up" oh he's trying to be romantic that's so cute. "as you wish my love" with that

Itachi walked over to the balcony "ok show over go home . . . Jiraiya" that's my Itachi always looking out for me. Im so lucky

::This is my first Naruto fanfic, to make it even better its a yaoi story and I love this couple soo much I thought I'd make them my 1st naruto yaoi story. So do ya like? Please comment even if you don't Arigato!!!- See ya next chappy


	2. The visit

:::DISCLAIMER::: I don't , nor ever will own Naruto , characters, nor any aspect Arigato - ENJOY!!

Prospective Gaara's

Chappy # 2 The visitor

knock knock "hello????? Gaara, Itachi??"

" Itachi , I think someone's at the door would you go get it I still haven't showered" I slid my arms ever so gently around his waist and inhaled deeply, I love the smeel of th soap he uses

"Gaara, I don't care if you've showered or not I still love you "

"Yes but If our guest is the landlord and I'm not Showered, or dressed or that matter he might become suspicious and you know he's a homophobe"

"fine take a shower I'll go see who it is" ok its probably a person from the next apartment complaining of noise , but to be sure . . .

"Itachi Don't kill anyone while Im in the shower. Ok"?

"Oh let me have my fun" yup I trust him. I walk to the bathroom in my boxers that Itachi gave me as a first month anniversary I'm in the shower and . . .

"Oh my gosh , Gaara come quickly" so I ran to the couch were Itachi is laying down what looks like a dead body

"Gaara its Sasuke I don't know what's wrong , grab me some cold water and a towel' running through the house covered in soap is not how I want Sasuke to see me when or if he wakes up ."shit where's that stupid bucket"

"Gaara hurry" Itachi Cried from the living room "Gaara!"

"I'm coming .ah yes here it is" I filled it and carried it over while Itachi, looking frightened for his brother, is asking him questions

"Sasuke? Are you poisoned? Gaara get me a towel, never mind the towel from around your head Is good" I gave him the towel. I've never seen him so scared in my life. What does he want with a

"Gaara he's up barely though" he turned to Sasuke "Sasuke what's wrong??

"Naruto . . . he . . . and I . . . Its my fault" I wonder what happened I look up to see Itachi cradling his little brother in his arms

"Shhhhhh, Sasuke" rocking back and forth. "What happened, and this time try it make sense this time please"

"Naruto, he said he hates me and . . . he thought I was cheating"

"With who?" wow Itachi looks mad now

"Kakashi sensei. I stayed at training late to practice focusing my chakra and when I got home he started yelling so, I left and went to the bar and had a few while trying to clear my head. . ." oh god he's drunk what do I do

"Gaara , could you go to their house and see what happened with Naruto?"

"fine, I'll get dressed and go," man I've never been so confused Naruto being rude, accusing Sasuke of cheating . well all I can do is hear Naruto's side of the story.

I walked into the living room of their new house

"Naruto . . .I . . ."

"shut up Gaara" shouted through his tears " if Sasuke sent you to apologize I don't wanna hear it .

" Naruto I'm here for you Sasuke is with Itachi . . . blacked out, now what happened?"

"I was cooking a nice dinner ,all of Sasuke's favorite foods , he was late , so naturally I asked where he had been , when I did he became defensive saying , ' I was out with kakashi sensei training.' But I put two and two together, he was out on a date with kakashi sensei" well the two storys fit one another but I don't know which is true.

"Naruto he wasn't cheating on you , when he got to our apartment he was crying, he was out drinking and now he's probably telling Itachi what he has to say, like you are to me"

"well, Gaara to tell the truth I don't think I want him home tonight ,please keep him at your apartment tonight and I'll go and talk with him tomorrow."

"Of coarse I will , I'd never let him out of my site if he's drunk."

"Gaara please leave and let me think"

"fine , I'll see you tomorrow" man, he's really torn up. I wonder how Sasuke is , he's so sad ,I cant imagine how id react it Itachi ever did that to me , though id probable be drunk and blacked out on naruto's floor like Sasuke is at our apartment .

"Itachi, Sasuke?"

"Gaara , I'm it the spare bedroom, sasuke's asleep" Itachi came out of the room. "so, did you find out what happened?"

"All Naruto said is that Sasuke came home late and he thought Sasuke was out with kakashi, Naruto is going to come over tomorrow to talk it out"

"hey Gaara , Don't worry."

"about what"

"me , cheating on you , I'd never do that , you're the only one in my heart." The way he said that , its so soothing to know I'm the only one in his heart.

"Itachi, you know I love you , and to betray your trust would be the one thing I'd never do to you , I love you too much to let you slip away" and you would , just how light fades away giving away to the darkness, you are my light and ill never let the darkness take you away

::End Chappy 2,::


	3. The next day

:: Disclaimer:: not now or have i ever owned Naruto or any of it's characters, if I did the show would be VERY Different

Arigato - enjoy

Perspective: Gaara

:: chappy 3:: the next day

"Hey , Gaara , wake up Naruto will be here any minute."

"ten more minutes mommy" sigh & roll over

"wha- Why did you call me mommy, ok that's it Im gonna get you, come on wake up you lazy shit." Why is it so cold in here?

"Hey give me back my blanket I'm cold"

"so wake up , get dressed and come wait in the living room with me and you wont be cold any more"

"Fine, is Sasuke up?"

"Yes and he's making breakfast so hurry up!"

knock knock

"Oh my gosh its Naruto what do I do????" Sasuke yelled from the next room

"let him in , be nice, hear what he has to say and don't be defensive" wow he sure is an expert when it comes to relationships.

"hey Itachi how did you become such an expert in relationships?"

"it's a mix of being with you and learning from my therapist"

"oh I see. . .so do we leave them alone?"

"yes but watch from a distance incase we need to get in there. Lets go get breakfast before it burns" he placed his hand on my shoulder and we walked to the kitchen together . "hmmmm, oh, yes . . . oh . . .uh"

"ok Itachi were the hell is that coming from?"

"sounds like the living room"

"should we go in there??" what could poss . . . Oh I get it

"no, it sounds like their having make up sex on our couch, remind me to burn it later"

"trust me I don't think you'll for get about it"

"Hey lets sneak out and go hang out in the park" I didn't even get a chance to respond , he already had me off my feet and out the window. I don't know sometimes he's a real romantic .sigh wait a second

"Itachi the parks the other way, where are you taking me ?"

"to a different park, where its quiet and beautiful and nobody but me knows about, it's where I used to hag out and think about life, way back when I had nobody to talk to"

"Oh , that sounds really pretty" I wonder if he used to think about me at that place?

"ok from here im going to blind fold you and lead you the rest of the way."

"why?"

"I want it to be a surprise." I saw a flash of what looked like a purple scarf go across my eyes and a soft hand taking mine and guiding me slowly.

"ok we're here" I felt him untie the scarf and my eyes and I was flooded with the pink tones of cherry blossoms reflecting off of the beautiful blue pond

"oh Itachi , its amazing, you come here?"

"yep when ever I need to think, and now Im sharing it with you , the one person dearest to me at the one place dearest to me , its perfect with you here." I watched as he walked over too one of the trees and sat down. He motioned for me to come sit. I walked over and sat in his lap

"Itachi, this place is beautiful, do you think we'll live any where as beautiful as this." I felt warm lips on my neck and a gentle bite

"why do you think I brought you here?"

"I don't know."

"to show you the place I spend my time , I hope you like it."

"oh I love it" and how could I not its amazing.

::END chappy # 3::


	4. Jiyuu e no shotai invation of freedom

::disclaimer:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I wish I did cries

Authors note . Ok this is gonna be a bit different its gonna be Itachi talking with his therapist.. Enjoy Arigato -

Prospective: Itachi

Featuring: Dr. Morimoto

:: chappy # 4:: Jiyuu e no shotai (invasion of freedom)

Why do I bother coming here, it just pisses me off more.

"Mr. Uchiha? Dr. Morimoto will see you now, please come with me."

Man what a dull place, I'm the most colorful thing here, how depressing

"She'll see you know"

Man the receptionist is like Mormoto's little puppet, this sucks, I'm not even in there and I wanna leave.

opens door

"Good after noon Mr. Uchiha"

"Good afternoon Ms. Morimoto"

"How have you been this week, you seem to change every time I see you. Is there any thing different?"

Do I tell her? Do I tell her I'm in a relationship with a guy, What if she asks me to bring Gaara, what if I do bring him and she interrogates him and makes him hate me, I can't stand the thought of him hating me.

" No ma'am nothing new I can think of, maybe it's the changing of the seasons, I do have a personal connection to spring that makes it special"

"and what, may I ask is that?"

Shit, what do I do?? OO ok Just say his name she wont know the difference if he's a guy or not.

"Gaara, Gaara loves the spring, I love it too."

"Great, how long have you known this 'Gaara'?"

"Around Eight months now, we're close, share an apartment, the normal crap."

"hmm, I see, Now How do _feel_ about 'Gaara'?"

"Gaara's cool, do think we'd share an apartment if we hated each other?"

"Ok why don't we move on, have you seen your brother lately?"

"yes"

"ok, Itachi-kun you cant expect me to believe that you see your brother and nothing interesting was discussed, can you?"

"What and who he does is none of my business, we get along since he's stopped trying to off me every time we see each other."

"Ok, why do you sound so bitter towards Sasuke, is it someone he knows, something he does? . . .ect.?"

"Yeah, the way Naruto, always has to have ramen, or maybe it's the fact that after almost everything he says, it's followed by 'BELIVE IT!"

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he's in a gay relationship?"

"Listen, Lady if its any thing its not that, because well, I don't care who he sleeps with ok? Maybe **you're the** one who's homophobic jumping on Sasuke for dating a guy, why should it matter? He's happy that's all that matters to me."

"I wasn't . . ."

"ya, now that Im going home to MY boyfriend to Be happy and Have A fuckin' wonderful time just doing simple things like talking, 'cause talking to you has been the worst experience of my LIFE!"

SLAM

If she thinks Im coming back next week she's friggin' nuts, Im never coming back ,wait till Gaara hears about this.

::end chappy 4::

O.k. I thought sending Itachi to a therapist would be really funny, Itachi's a time bomb around the place an Morimoto pressed the detonator . See ya next chappy!!! JA ,MATTA -


	5. Tears of love

:: disclaimer::I don't OWN NARUTO!!

Prospective: ITACHI his most sensitive, vulnerable moment, ever

:: Chappy 5:: Tears Of love

What the? Where's Gaara? A note held down by a kunai? WTF?? O/\O

'Itachi, I need space, its not you, I SWEAR, please just . . . don't try looking for me,

Um. . . I'll come back later, I just need to think.

Love , **Gaara '**

What, does he need yo get away? from ME? Oh my sniffle Why ?

one HOUR LATER

watching really sad old movie

Why did she leave him?? cry the world is so crueltosses empty thing of cookie dough ice cream

What, did I piss him off? I didn't mean to if I did , oh

movie in background "its . . . not the end is it?"

" Yes Im afraid it is" in unison with movie

Gaara , loves this movie

single of keys, scratching door knob, door creaking open

"Itachi"(calling from hallway)

Oh crap what a mess (referring to the 8 empty boxes of tissues all over the floor)

"Uhsniffle just a minute"

"Itachi, this rooms a mess, Oh I love that movie"

"why do you care you'd never watch it with me anymore"

"wha- what are you talking about"

Oh so he's gonna play dumb,pulls Kunai off of note, holds it up

"this , you wanted to get away from me, is that it?"throws kunai , Gaara ducking out of the way

"now Itachi I said it wasn't you . . ."

"well than who was it? Well, I'm waiting!"

"my BROTHER, was . . . he, he . . . he tried to kill me today, Temari sent a note saying he (kankuro) had been possessed and he's in the hospital, I needed space to take all of this in"

"I . . . beginning to cry . . . thought you left me,"

"Id never leave you, I want to live my life with YOU, Would die for YOU, I want . . .YOU"

balling full force " I thought . . .I . . ."

"shhhhhhhh" I felt a pulling on my shirt, he pulled me towards him and hugged me, looking up every now and again to see if I was still crying , he's so warm. his eyes tell all of his emotions, he looks like he's on the brink of tears.

"Hey , Gaara, Im sorry about the kunai , I was so messed up"

"Itachi lets go watch that movie, ok?"

"sure" I pulled on his shirt collar and kissed him gently, before walking off to the Room where the TV is"

"Itachi, Id be crazy if I ever left you"

END CHAPPY 5

Yeah I made Itachi really sensitive, he loves Gaara , Gaara loves him its all good

JA-matta


	6. rose

xXx::Disclaimer::xXx not now or will I ever own Naruto, or the characters!!

Prospective:Gaara

Chappy 6

(scene 2;00am, apartment)

cough . . . cough

"Gaara if your gonna cough go SOMEWERE ELSE!!"

"goddamnit, Itachi ITS NOT MY FAULT, I'm Sick ok, THERES NOTHIN I CAN DO!GET OVER IT"cough

"are you kidding me yes there is and its CALLED NYQUIL!!"

"we don't have any, I checked"cough

"if I go out and get you some will you shut up?"

"yes"

(Itachi rolls out of bed, puts on shoes, and leaves)

why did he leave in his boxers? I wasn't that annoying, was I??

cough( STANDS AND RUNS TO BATHROOM) blaaaaaaaach

"Gaara?"

"wha-blaaaaah"

"here's your shit when your done barfing, drama queen"

I can't believe him, MOST people would be like 'can I help you' or 'are you ok' but no not him.

(finishes and flushes)

"hey Itachi, were did you put that bag"

"In the kitchen"smirks

"OHMYGOD" (looks at table, a red rose, ginger ale, and a get better card.)sighs

"so, does this make up for being an ass earlier?"

"yes" I ran and jumped into his lap, he ran his hands across my shoulders, rubbing them gently. Leaning in and kissing my neck tenderly.

END chappy6


	7. musical conflict

::Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto or any other pop culture items mentioned in todays story , but I do own some plushies of Naruto characters!!(squeezes Itachi plushie)

Prospective: Itachi

Setting: the local music store in konoha

Chappy#7 Musical Conflict!

"Hey Gaara? Im going to the music place ya wanna come??"

"sure"

I grabbed Gaara's soft hand and pulled him out the door

"Um . . . Itachi why are you in such a hurry"

" I'm not I just wanna get to the store quicker that's all"

"welcome to Visual-kei Konoha , today we're having a sale on all alternative, metal, and punk CDs, why hello Uchiha-san I knew you'd come today!"

"hello, Suzuki-san, hows business today??"

"why thank you for asking, its going well, you should go get what you want before its gone!"

"ok"

"Itachi, you know the owner??"

"yup, he's old friend of mine"

"so, we're here for??"

"music, I haven't gone music shopping in forever!" then a section of the cd rack caught my eye.

"Itachi , where are you going??"

"um, why don't look around I'll find you!"

Yes, I cant believe it the last copy of Withering to death-by Dir En Grey, I'll have to thank Suzuki san for hiding it for me, wait a sec theres a note on the back 'itachi, I saved this and a few other things for you,come see me when your ready and ill get them'

Ohmygod, I have to find Gaara. Oh there he is . . .

"Gaara, are you Ok?? You know your in the pop section right?? Whats that in your hand??"

"oh, nothing"(puts hand behind back) your kidding me right there is no way that Gaara's looking at puffy Ami Yumi.

"Gaara, why do you have a Puffy Ami Yumi Cd behind you back??"

"I like their stuff ok??"

"Oh good Uchiha San you foud the cd and the note, if you come to the counter with me ill get the rest for you ok??"

"sure"

"Itachi what is Suzuki san talking about?"

"He kindly put some cd's aside for me"

"ok?"(the red headed boy said with a questioning look on his face)

"ok, I saved you some ANCafé, The GazettE,some other Dir En Grey things,umm, some hide,Miyavi, Oh And This" he handed me a red and black cd"

"Oh , my god Itachi is that a Nana Kitade, album?"

I lowered my head "yes"

"oh so its ok for you to get a girly cd but its not for me to?"

"No I never said that"

"Hey sorry to interrupt boys but im afraid that if your not getting these I have to put them back on the shelf"

"Ok We'll get them all."

"OK , so that's gonna be a total of . . . $65.75"

"ok" I pulled out my wallet with a cute pic of hello kitty on it,Gaara just stared at it like he had never seen it before, when hes the one that got it for me.

"Itachi, don't try to hide it you know you're a fem"

"shut up"

end chappy#7

Ok Info on the stuff they purchased at the store, first of all , all artists mentioned actually exist, Dir en Grey Is growing in popularity since they toured with korn on the family values tour, and launched their first headlining tour in America a little while after.Itachi purchased the albums . . .gauze,Kiso,Macabre,Wthering to death(which I was listing writing this)and the marrow of a bown, he also got hide's Ja Zoo album(rest in peace Hide we love you) Gazette's cassis album,the NIL album, and the Hyena album.An-café's Magnya Carta, and Shikisai Moment, and finally Nana Kitade's eight teen.

Gaara got Puffy Ami Yumi's splurge.


	8. Gone

:::DISCLAIMER::: I don't own naruto, if I did it would be a yaoi series and well a little x-rated so . . . uh yeah.

OMG IM SOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE, I had finals and im helping a friend with her first naruto yaoi. Well no excuses for me.Tell Itachi to get the whip& cuffs wink yup, I'm a bad person.and damn proud

Prospective: Gaara /Itachi

chappy 8, gone

Well, its been a while hasn't it. Honestly I cant remember the last time we kissed, you never think that when you kiss him it'll be the last time you will, so you pay no attention. But, later on you try to remember and you can't. He must be thinking about me. I can see him, standing over the fresh kill, blood splattered across his chest and face, a look I cant recognize on his face., long black hair blowing in the gentle spring breeze. There I go, making my self miss him even more. Its been a few months since he left for the battle for Konoha, He's under Orochimaru's leadership, He says that orochi-san will make a good Leader, they don't know what to call him yet,he insists on **miyabi**–OtoKage eligant sound shadow or whatever. I don't trust him. He says he'll make Itachi Hokage

I don't like this. If he . . .i don't want to think about it. I just want to hold him in my arms and know he's safe. Theres no news on anyone, not sasuke or naruto. Jiraiya is still in the hospital. I went to see him but the guards turned me away. Damn I want this to stop. So much bloodshed too much for such a worthless cause. end

sorry its sooo short. im gonna do an Itachi version soon!! Ja Matta


	9. missing you

[[::disclaimer:: nope im not the owner of Naruto, I am how ever the owner of several amazing plushies -huggs plushies- yup

A/N

IM SO FRIGGING SORRY!! I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, THEN FINALS, THEN I WENT AWAY. GET THE WHIP AND ROPES, TELL ITACHI IM BACK, HE'LL have to have a word with ME wink

Prospective :Itachi (this a continuation of chappy 8, with Itachi's view)

9-missing you (a letter to my darling)

My Gaara, I miss you like mad. I never thought the war would last this long, Orochimaru said when we prevail, He will make me Hokage. I'm beginning to think this is worthless. He says he will create a new Ultimate leader, of course he chooses him self, ha, Miyabi-otokage. The elegant or devine sound shadow. More like major asshole .god how I miss you, every night when I'm washing the blood from my hands and I look to the moon, I prey your looking at it as well, so we may have a moment together. I wanna escape from this war, I want to see you. Nothing else could make me happier. What they say is true, you relly don't know what you have till its gone. All I want is to be with you, ill make it happen somehow I promise. Everyone is ok, except Sasuke, he was shot yesterday and is in the hospital, I've hated him, its true, but to see him so helpless, knowing that only a short while after making up, we were sent into battle, to fight side by side, and to see him cut down, it was more than I could bear. I'm glad your not fighting this fight. Its not a place for you to be, you would be hurt, everyone in war gets hurt eventually, its only a matter of time. Please belive me when I say I will find a way home to you soon. I promise.

I love you forever and always

Itachi

So guys was it worth the wait, kinda, im sorry its so short. I think im going to continue with the current situation(i.e the war) nad see where it takes the story k? LUVS

Ja Matta


End file.
